


Dear Diary

by Haberdasher



Series: Twitch Plays Pokemon [20]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Twitch Plays Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Diary/Journal, Drabble, Gen, Twitch Plays Black 2, Twitch Plays Blaze Black 2, Twitch Plays Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cly writes in her journal about the start of her TPP adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Diary

Dear Diary,

I’m glad that I’ve go̕t a new notebook to carry around, because I think I’ll need the space. At least I have this left, after everything they took from me. At least they let me write. A.̧́.̸̡.̸̨͢͝.̡.̸͏͘͝.̸̨͢͝.̡.̸͏͘͝.̡̀.̵̷̴̡͘.̀̀͘

Sometimes̸. Of course. I can’t even write clearly all̷ the time. I can’t even hav.̷̛̕͟͠.̶̸͝.̴̀͝.̢̕.҉̴̴͝͞.̧̧̕.̷

They chose me. I didn’t want it. I told them n͜o. Then I told them no ag͠ain͏. But they won’t  _listen_ and the.͘͏̧.͟

I can’t go back home. They won’t let̷ me. It might be weeks b͏ef̀or͡e̶ I see my mo̡t̛h͞er again, see my room ag.̸͏͡.̴̀́͜

No. I  _won’t_  stop writing even͟ if it keeps going wrong because I n͠eed̛ to do  _some.̴̵̕.̡̛͏͝thing_ of my own. Show them they can'̢͟t stop me. They know I'm wri̶̵ting, they call it̛ saving, they dơ͘n’t like it, they want to stopi̴t, stop me. 

I thouģ͝҉̴̡h̡̧͟͠t̴̵͝ I was safe. They wouldn’t come b̵̸̀̀͢a̵̡͢͠͝c͏̵̢̕k̕͏̸̴ to Unova. But Í͡ was wrong. They chose m̡͢͡e. Then I thought they'̸d҉ go away, like with that b̷̛̕ò̡̕͟͝ý̢͟͜͝, but it’s been houŕs now.

T̸hey̛ w̛͡͝ơ͟n’̀t l̸͘e̶̛á̸̢̛v́̕e͏͏.̨͏҉̡.

Why me? I ņ̵̵̀͞e̸͜v̸̶̧̢̕e̴̷͢͟͠r̸̨͜ wanted them. S̨̨͟͞o̶̕͠ many others a̷̢͞n̸̶̴͟͢d̵͝ they ch̴̵͢ose me… _  
_

They chose m̕͘e. And Í̷̀͜ think th͜͟e̴ỳ͠ chose wrong. I chose T͟͡e̴̕p̵ig. And they thi̶͠n̷͢͝k I̧͏̴͠ chose wrong. Ś̨o̢͏̵ I ǵ̴̶ues̶̨̀͢͠s̡҉̷̵́ we’re at an i̢̛͜m͢p̧͞͝a̷s̸͡s҉̴̴͝e̸͞.̨

Ì don̕͘’̶̧t̵ kǹ̴̛ow͜ how͘͜ much mò͡r̨͘e they’l̢̢̀͟͝l̵̴͠ let̶̡̛̀ me wri̛҉̴͞t͠e҉̶̕͝͏.̶͠

B͜u̶̡̢t̀ Í͡͝’̵͏̷̷҉l̸͠͡l̷͘͘͜ t̸͘͟҉r͘͡҉ý͢͢.̡̨̤̰͇͇͔̯͍͙̠̱̯͚̝ͅ.̀͘͏̰̼̘͙̘̲͞͞.̴̸̣̙̳͈͇̫̪͔̕͢


End file.
